


Rainbows

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pride Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is wearing a horrible tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



It shocks Hikaru the first time that he sees Akira wearing a rainbow tie, and not just because it clashes with every single other thing he's wearing. It's more that they've talked about "pride" and talked about how to slowly let people know that they're together. He just isn't expecting it to be through the wearing of a horrific tie right before a press conference. "What are you wearing?" he hisses at the other man, trying to keep his volume down.

Akira looks right at the tie, making Hikaru feel vindicated that at least he knew what the problem was. "I didn't find it appropriate to carry a flag."

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru lets out a groan. "Okay, look, how about you just take that thing off and I'll kiss your cheek or something on stage. A pin I could have taken. That tie is hideous."

The tie is already coming off and Hikaru sighs in relief, even if there were strong opinions that made themselves known by the end of the press conference.

The next time he sees the tie, he groans again. "Am I going to have to burn that thing? I bought you a pin. Wear that and one of your ties that actually looks like it was designed for a functioning human being. Wear the bee tie!"

With a raised eyebrow, Akira begins to unknot the tie. "Maybe I'm attempting to strongly hint that you should learn how to take off my tie."

"What, in case you can't do it yourself?" But then he remembers what had commenced after the initial "pride" talk and how many noises Akira had made when Hikaru had pulled off his shirt and he gets it. "Wait, so that tie is like a symbol of you saying you want me to rip your clothes off?"

"Not rip, but something," Akira murmurs, tucking his hair behind one ear.

Hikaru reaches up to tuck the hair behind Akira's other ear. "Fine. I won't burn the tie. Just... don't wear it in public? It's going to give me ideas now."

"Your ideas aren't always bad," Akira adds with a grin, his hands clutching at Hikaru's tie. "But, neither are mine."

An hour later, Hikaru finally admits that they might both actually have good ideas that happen, but Akira ruins the moment by digging into a drawer and pulling something out only to wave it in the air. Hikaru groans to realize it is a pride flag. He's kind of glad, though, because at least he's not waving around the tie.


End file.
